sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas McGregor
Thomas McGregor is the (former) main antagonist in the Peter Rabbit. Appearance Thomas is a tall, slim man in his early 30s with short, thick brown hair and green eyes. He usually dresses very formally often wearing shirts, ties and jumpers while wearing other clothes in some occasions. Personality Thomas much like his great-uncle is a man with a severe hatred for animals and in particular he holds a grudge against Peter Rabbit and his friends, this makes him very short tempered and easy to annoy. He is also very manipulative as he's able to convince his neighbour Bea that he in fact loves animals and winds up dating her while attacking the animals behind her back to due to his mutual hatred with them. Despite his manipulations however Thomas does genuinely love Bea while only hating the animals, he changes his views on animals by the end of the movie however and now respects them. Biography Early Life Thomas was placed in a group home after his parents passed away. Peter Rabbit Thomas first appeared as he was formerly an owner of a toy shop somewhere in London. His boss called him in to tell the shocking news of his deceased uncle. He had a breakdown by knocking down the toys and punching a big teddy bear, getting him fired from his job. Thomas moved into his uncle's estate after the latter's death and remained there in order to continue his farming business he finds very quick hatred for Peter Rabbit and his friends however. He later winds up meeting his neighbor, Bea who is an animal lover who he manipulates into thinking the he has the same view towards them. The two begin dating while Thomas and Peter are constantly attacking each other behind her back. He complains to be after he eventually gets so sick and tired of the animals constantly bothering him with traps and vandalism however she seems confused telling him that a rabbit would never hurt anyone. Thomas then gets so sick of this that he gets an electric fence set up around his garden stopping the animals from entering. But they backfire when Peter, his sisters, Benjamin, and his friends sabotage the electric fences. To add insult to the injury, Thomas gets shocked by several doorknobs he touches. Fed up with Peter’s antics, Thomas puts several dynamite in Peter’s house. He tries to kill Peter, Benjamin, and his sisters with several dynamite sticks in his garden. When Bea asked what was going on, Thomas attempts to tell her that he loves rabbits, but Peter taps a button on a detonator, which destroys Peter’s home. Bea angrily yells at Thomas that he lied to her and despises him. A depressed Thomas moves back to London when Peter follows him attempting to make amends. The two make up with each other and return to the countryside to reconcile with Bea who forgives them. Bea and Thomas then buy a large house in London where the rabbits also wind up residing. Bea then starts writing and illustrating novels based around the events of the movie. Gallery Trivia *He's allergic to blackberries. *He plays the violin. *He seems to be good at gardening. *He likes classical and/or opera music. *He's much like a fox for hunting rabbits. *It is presumed that he is the only human who is aware that the animals can talk, due to seeing Peter amd Benjamin talk, although he thinks it's all in his mind Category:Peter Rabbit Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Lovers Category:Reformed Category:Antagonists Category:Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway Characters